The invention relates to a method for lacing a shoe, especially a sports shoe, wherein the shoe comprises:                an upper, wherein at or on the upper a rotating closure is arranged for lacing the shoe at the foot of the wearer by means of at least one tensioning element,        wherein the rotating closure comprises a rotatably arranged tensioning roller, wherein the tensioning roller is driven by means of an electric motor,        wherein the rotating closure has or comprises furthermore at least one closing button which closing button is connected to a control system which actuates the electric motor,        wherein the lacing of the shoe is carried out by the user of the shoe generating a closing signal by means of the closing button.        
A shoe with an electric motor operated rotating closure is known from DE 298 17 003 U1. Here, a tensioning roller is electric motor operated for winding of a tensioning element so that the shoe can be laced and de-laced automatically.
For lacing of the shoe an electric switch is operated by the user and the electric motor of the rotating closure is activated so long as the switch is pressed. Correspondingly, the tensioning force rises gradually. When a desired tensioning force level is reached the switch is released by the user. For de-lacing of the shoe another switch can be actuated respectively.
Accordingly the lacing of the shoe requires a respective time while the switch must be pressed by the user. Furthermore, the desired tensioning force level must be adjusted by the user at each lacing.
A method of the generic kind is disclosed in WO 2014/036374 A1. Similar and other solutions are shown in US 2014/0082963 A1 and US 2015/0289594 A1.